Monster
by Zadred212
Summary: The shadow of his past comes back to haunt him.
1. Chapter 1

Old stuff. The beginning of a story I never get to finish. Contains OOC-ness and self-interpretations

MONSTER

A fist was driven into my cheek, its force sending me staggering. Before I could balance myself, another punch hit my stomach, forcing the air out of my lungs. Doubling over in pain, I couldn't do anything as a high kick hit my chin, sending me tumbling over the pavement, only coming to a halt when my back hit the wall of a building.

Spatting out saliva, I attempted to stand up. The act sent pain all over my body. I winced, having caught sight of my right arm, which had shreds of skin torn off by the surprising sharp marbles paving the street. At least I made quite a contribution to Velder's decoration: a new red streak splattered on the road, created in an impromptu spark of genius. Nice, wasn't it?

...Heh.

I stood up slowly, my balance hampered by disorientation. Wobbling, I managed to lean onto the cracked wall I had been slammed into moments before to prevent myself from falling. There was a taste of iron in my mouth. A searing pain in my chest told me I might have a broken rib or two. There was also a strange feeling of slack in my lower jaw, so it must have been dislocated. To be honest, I was surprised it had yet broken. My assailant had been effective in her stroke.

Eventually, the haze covering my vision faded away somewhat. Blinking and wiping the droplets of blood running over my eyebrows (so there is a wound on my head too, I mused), I took in the sight before me.

It was night. Normally, this town, belonged to Velder capital, would be bustling with night activities. Torches would be lit, and the street would be crowded with people, not to the extent of the day, but still a considerable number of merchants, civillians and knights alike.

But now...but now, it was silent.

Velder had been brought down by demons. Consumed by flame, the capital had been utterly demolished. While having been driven back, the demons and dark elves had caused near-irreversible damage, changing the city into an uninhabitable wasteland, thus forcing its people to evacuate. The only reason I was here was my job as a rear guard.

Still...I liked it this way.

Saying that didn't mean I enjoyed seeing Velder crumbled and fell. It just...the silent and serenity of the night always calmed me down. After having been freed from the Nasod King's control, the ruin of Velder was ironically the first place I could find that tranquility. Seris had always enjoyed the silent atmosphere of the night...

But, all of it was irrelevant tonight. Because...

Silent footsteps, almost ethereal, approached me. With a resigned expression, I looked down from the moon.

She strode forward like a Guardian Angel, long, untied hair left flowing behind her back. In the night, her ruby eyes seemed to glow, further accentuated by the moonlight. An elegant dress of red and white was clad over a curvaceous body, one that many would kill for.

But they were not her defining trait, but her aura. Charisma, to be simple.

She had been born to be a leader. Every words, every gesture of hers could instill awe and respect into her soldiers. An overwhelming aura of confidence, with the ability to invoke bravery and courage in the time of need. It was the reason why she was known by most in Velder.

Elesis Sieghart. Grand Master of the Red Knight.

And right now, she was right in front of me, her eyes bore through mine with a hatred so intense I unconciously pressed myself against the wall I had been leaning on.

"You monster."

Despite the terrible fury she was directing at me, her words were cold, not bearing a trace of anger. But it hurt. The words stabbing through my heart could be compared to a jagged, rusted knife, used to prolong suffering.

Without my intention, the metallic claws of my Nasod Arm dug into bricks, cracking and partially shattering them in progress. If she had noticed it, she didn't react to it, instead opting to draw her claymore.

"I declare your death sentence."

Ah, I thought, my head light, that's how it is. What a fitting end for a monster. Justice would be delivered. Retribution would be completed. The world would be rid of a terrible weapon. Maybe, if I was lucky-

No.

No.

Not now. NOT RIGHT NOW!

My Nasod Arm shot up, the back of its palm met the flat side of her sword, redirecting it to my left. The impact left the entirety of my left side, bar my artificial limb, numb, while the following shockwave emitted by the gigantic blade meeting the wall disoriented me even further and sent a wave of nausea through my brain. The ache in my head worsened, and I nearly fell, only managed to keep myself standing by clutching onto her stuck blade.

"I...refuse...to...die...here...!"

My voice came out distorted, affected by my inability to operate my dislocated jaw, thus became a string of barely comprehensible words. But Elesis caught the meaning of it, and in response, expressed vehement disapproval by snarling and driving her knee into my chest. A 'crack' resounded through the silent street. Damn, she must have broken my entire ribcage, or at least half of it.

Still, I held on. Even though terrible pain assaulted my sense with every movement, I slowly dragged myself up. Dark spots could be seen on the corner of my vision. I nearly choked on my blood, having to cough it out, each irritated my broken ribs. I was still wondering why was I not dead yet.

In spite of it, I leveled a determined gaze at her.

"Not...now...de...mons..."

I could barely gasp those words out, each accompanied by searing pain spreading through my chest.

She paused.

Red eyes locked with my golden ones intently, an expression of confusion barely perceptible. I answered with unwavering will, matching her intense glare with immovable conviction.

Finally, after a moment which seemed to last for an eternity, she broke eye contact, her judgement made. Yanking her blade out (and nearly throwing me off balance in the progress), she casually slung it over her shoulder.

"I shall stay my blade for now. But know this: the moment the threat of demons is repelled, I will deliver justice upon you."

Shooting me a last disgusted look, she left, ethereal footsteps gradually fading, until I was left in silence.

I slumped down, my legs finally gave out. Around me, the world seemed to darken. A cold gust sent chill all over my skin. I smiled wryly. To be honest, I would be laughing right now had it not been for my broken ribs.

"Hah, what a thoughtless girl."

It was my last thought before my consciousness was plunged into darkness.

* * *

In a sea of fire, a beast howled. While its form was not unlike human, it was anything but. As if to remind itself of its own nature, a demonic arm of gold and black took the place of where a human left arm should be. An unstoppable berserker, its monstrous scream announced death and destruction whenever it was heard, as well as inducing a feeling of dread to those who listened.

In spite of that, it was not without opposition.

A battle cry, formed of a thousand voices chorused as one, answered the howl. Soldiers, clad in armor of red and white, raised their weapons in defiance, unwilling to let the beast hamper their determination. One and all, they marched, unafraid of their impending doom.

And truly, their doom was inevitable.

A howl of rage, and the monster was in motion, its jagged, warped murakumo dragged across the ground, leaving an ugly scar on the surface of the earth. In response, the army of red knights charged, their weapons brandished, gleaming in the sunlight.

Then, slaughter ensued.

Like an unstoppable force, the beast tore into the rank of soldiers without much difficulty. Utilizing frightening powers, it crushed all oppositions with overwhelming force. Wicked spikes erupted from black spheres, skewering straight through the chain mail of soldiers. Javelins were materialized and shot, blanketing wide areas with flame and destruction. The heavy curved black sword was swung, its owner made up for the lack of skill with the sheer strength and weight behind each slash, thus tearing through blades, armors and flesh alike with almost casual ease. Gold-black arm spat out explosive rounds, every shot ripping apart bodies and dyeing the battlefield with blood.

Thus, like a walking disaster, the beast brought calamity upon its enemies.

But, the battle did not end. For if the beast had quality in its power, then the knights in red had quantity as their own advantage.

For each soldier slain, two more would take his place. Swords were swung, spears were stabbed, arrows were shot. None reached the monster. But still they fought, for retreat was not an option. If a single spear could not reach their opponent, two would be used. If the beast could evade an arrow, then a volley of it was loosed. Unrelenting, unwavering, the knights pushed on.

Then, by a miracle, a spear slipped past the beast's defence, scoring a gash on its flank.

A great cheer came up from the knights as the beast stepped back, holding its wound. While the spear'wielder had died, he had confirmed a vital information.

The beast was not invincible.

Their morale raised, the soldiers marched onward with a great battle cry. To them, the battle was no longer a one-sided slaughter. They could kill the beast!

But, the beast was strangely silent. It touched its side. Its hand came out in blood. All of its previous rage had been drained out, leaving the beast in terrible silence.

Slowly, it smiled.

The knights began to feel a bone-chilling dread as, in the sky, a portal was formed. A single cylinder slowly ejected itself out. It was black and spiky. It also looked like a missile warhead.

"RUN! IT'S GONNA BOMB US!"

By the time it was said, they had been too late. The mass of iron impacted with the ground.

Then, it was over, as a blinding light consumed the world.

* * *

I woke up with a gasp. The moon, barely visible now, greeted me through my hazy vision. Soon, the first ray of Solace would appear.

I was still in the exact place where Elesis had left me. My white coat had been painted red, as well as the ground under my back. Surprisingly, I felt much better than the last time I was conscious.

[Body function: 60%. Current condition: Green.]

...It must be Eve. That idiot. I told her to keep precious materials for the resurrection of her race, but no, she just had to waste it on my self-recovery system. Of course I'm thankful, but...

With an exasperated sigh, I tried to stand up, and instantly buckled down, my legs had yet been able to support my full weight. Leaning against a wall, I pushed myself up.

"Time." -I muttered, my voice hoarse, my throat dry. At least my lower jaw didn't feel like it could fall off at a moment's notice.

In response to my command, a holographic display was projected in front of my left eye. On it, an image of a clock was shown along with a numeric time-date display.

"04:00 huh?"

It seemed that I still had time to get back, patch myself up and have a short rest. Provided that I could still walk. And hide myself while at it.

Groaning in annoyance, I began to drag my tattered body back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Didn't intend to post this, but I was bored and had nothing better to do so I edited what I had done and added something. I still feel it's not that good but I don't know how to fix it. Ideas are welcomed.

MONSTER

Part 2: Interaction (I)

It was 06:00 when I stirred out of my slumber. Stretching my arms, I winced as a jolt of pain ran across my spine. It seemed that my wounds were worse than I thought, if Eve's system couldn't heal it quicker. I was still clad in my bloodied coat. Got to change it fast.

Ignoring the protest of my sore limbs, I pushed myself up, intending to get a change of clothes, as well as erase all traces of the previous beatdown. It was only then did I notice something was holding me down.

A certain event the night before was recalled in my mind. With a feeling of dread, I slowly checked my sleeping bag.

Sure enough, in it was Ara- no, Eun hugging me contently.

You damn sly fox.

As if sensing my intention somehow, she -still in Ara's body- got up and began to rub her eyes cutely.

"What time is it~"

An urge to take a closer look to my hand began to build up in me. I complied, unable to deal with the situation anymore.

Damn it Eun.

[One and a half hour prior]

Somehow, by a miracle, I managed to drag myself back to the forest on the outskirt of Velder, where the El Search Party set up camps, in about half an hour, give or take. Only about forty-five minutes for me to get back.

...All's in a day's work. Or a night's. Whatever.

Leaning against a tree to catch my breath, I considered my situation. According to my Arm's calculations, while my condition was i no longer life-threatening, my body functions were still limited. While I had enough stamina to walk back on my own, I wasn't sure if my aching head could help in finding direction.

...Why didn't I ask Eve to install a map?

"Ha...so annoying..."

Muttering, I continued to search for the camp.

"Hmm...?"

I paused mid-stride. A small sound, barely caught by my augmented ears, reached me.

"Water...? Who...?"

Running across the entire forest was a small but long river. As the water was pure and fresh, it was frequently used as a place to take a bath by the girls in the El Search Party.

But who could take a bath at this time?

Cautiously, I moved toward the direction of the sound. There could be a demon crossing the water or, El Lady forbid, Chloe doing an assassination...or already had it done.

Fear began to take root in my heart, I picked up my pace.

It didn't take long for me to reach the river. The sound was now much more clear. It was the sound of water splashing.

Even as I took steps forward, a certain part of myself kept on thinking. Even though I was fast, surely anything trying to pass it would have already done so? No, it might be the installation of a trap. Although whoever had been here might have left, I still needed to see if there would be any danger. I wasn't sure if I could do anything with my still aching head, . Silently, I snuck between two thick bushes and peered out.

...

...

...damn it. Why me?

In the middle of the small river, she stood, bare skin glistening in the rays of dawn. Beads of water rolling down her pale flesh, further emphasizing her otherworldly beauty. Long silvery hair trailed down her body, giving the bathing girl a surprisingly erotic appearance.

Oh, and by the way, she was Eun. A fox spirit with age reaching millennium, she was, for a reason I knew not, sealed inside a hairpin Ara -her current vessel- was using.

...Danger, indeed.

Turning away, I silently beat a hasty retreat. I didn't want to die right after having been spared, thank you very much.

Of course, my luck failed me not.

A (in)convenient jolt of pain assaulted my head due to the sudden motion. Instinctively, I clutched my head. My hand brushed against a dry twig, accidentally snapping it in half. The 'crack' was perfectly audible in the silent forest.

I was screwed. Definitely.

"My, my, who is the naughty boy here~"

Through the thick bush where I was hiding behind, Eun's red eyes glared at me. A cold chill ran down my spine. Must be my survival instinct acting up.

Complying with it, I turned and ran.

Before I could even take four steps, the nausea returned. Slumping down, I held my aching head tightly. My vision distorted and swiveled, as the world randomly switched between color and monochrome. My body felt like it was burning up, even though my palms resembled ice in temperature. Slowly, my consciousness began to slip.

Before I fell into sleep's embrace, I vaguely noticed my name being called in a panic. A smirk tugged the side of my lips. So someone cared about a monster.

Still, 62% body function, my ass.

* * *

And that brought us to our current situation.

"Eun. What. The. Hell."

After giving myself a dose of cold water just to see if I was hallucinating (I wasn't, much to my disappointment) and changing my blood-stained clothes, I began my interrogation on Eun, who had already got into proper clothing. To be honest, the sight of the ancient spirit cowering under my stare was absurdly cute.

"Uhm...I was just playing around?"

"You play around. By hugging me. For hours. In Ara's body."

With each of my words, she slowly shrank, until only her eyes were visible from the sleeping bag she was wrapping against her body.

"Eh...I...It was fun?"

I smiled. It was an utterly relaxed smile, bearing no trace of malice. Face locked in that expression, I silently put my teacup down, creating a barely audible sound of ceramic meeting ground.

In response, she jolted up in surprise and fright. But, stuck in the sleeping bag, she couldn't move properly and thus fell head first on the ground.

"Au..."

She hugged her head cutely, a single teardrop on the corner of her eye. With a sigh, I got out of the sleeping bag. Was it even possible for a possessing spirit to pick up traits from its vessel?

"Why did you hug me?"

"You just seem so...lonely" -hesitantly, the Millenium Fox answered, catching me off guard. Of all people who might call me lonely, I sure as hell didn't foresee her.

"How does that concern you?"

I asked back, confused. She had virtually no reason to help. A simple human should be beneath her concern.

She looked away.

Oh, I realized. Eun was not a mindless puppet. She had her own existence, hopes and dreams. Being alone in that seal for centuries must be maddening.

She was clinging onto me now, fox claws leaving scratches on my skin. Silently, I ran my hand through her white hair as a gesture of comfort. The quivering of her shoulders lessened slightly.

"I understand."

Just like the Nine-tailed Fox, I knew the feeling of complete isolation. From the deepest recess of my mind, I had watched in terror and denial as my body, controlled by the Nasod King, slaughtered countless people. The dream (memory) of the night before had refreshed that horror.

"Can...I?" -she asked, her voice quiet. I nodded and wrapped my arms around her pale, slender neck. She began to cry into my chest, her accumulated sadness and sorrow of a century released in muffled whimpers.

"I'm sorry, that was unbecoming of me."

Wiping away the last stray tears on her face, Eun smiled at me. I shook my head and smiled back.

"No need to apologize. Though, make sure to compensate for my coat."

"Okay. I'm sure I can think of 'something'..."

I could only groan in exasperation. It seemed that I wasn't capable of one-upping her.

"You are joking, right..."

Eun, already reaching the entrance of my tent, turned and smiled at me. There was something...strange in that smile.

"Of course."

* * *

Finishing the last few strokes, I carelessly dropped my pen in my bag. It missed, rolled out of the bag and on the ground, and was then completely ignored as I rechecked my work.

It was a picture of Seris, smiling and playing on a grassy field. A memory when she was still with me.

A single tear ran down my cheek.

Seris, I missed you. Please come back.

"...ven? ...you...wake?"

Huh? Did someone call me?

Sluggishly, I pushed myself up. Bright sunlight assaulted my vision. Blinking quickly to let my eyes readjust themshelves, I opened them again. Before me was my journal, which was still opened. Wincing from the pain on my back, which must've been caused by my utterly wrong sleeping position when I nodded off, I closed the journal and put it in my bag. Then, as I made to get up-

"Raven, I'm coming in."

The haze veiling my thought fully lifted, I could finally make out her voice. It was emotionlessly melodious. Or should it be the opposite?

The flaps to my tent opened with a rustling sound. Without waiting for my permission, she walked inside.

"Rude as always, Eve."

"According to my understanding, your statement was hypocrisy, as you did not greet me, a guest of yours-."

"Touché."

I casually cut her off. Then, with a slightly sarcastic smile, I faced her.

"Good morning, Your Excellency."

I must have imagined it, but the corners of her mouth twitched, almost as if she was frowning. A blink and it was gone, her face its normal poker face state.

"I do not tolerate a mockery of my status."

Before he could make another biting remark, she continued.

"Breakfast's done. Rena told me to call you down."

...there went my chance for sarcasm. Oh well, nothing could be done about it now. Might as well move on.

"I see. Tell her I'll be there shortly."

Eve nodded and stepped outside after giving me a curt nod. She made to close the door-

"Raven. Your right arm seems stiff."

I flinched. Could she have known what had happened last night? No, it couldn't be. I made sure no one spotted me. After some seconds of consideration, I cautiously gave my answer:

"Bad dream. I hit a rock while struggling in my sleep."

There was it again. A barest hint of an emotion on her face. I couldn't catch it fast enough to know what it was, but there was definitely something there.

"What...was it about?"

I could've sworn Eve was hesitating. It...was certainly shocking. So much that I froze for a short while before answering.

"My past."

"I see."

The flaps to my tent parted and closed. Eve had left.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm not sure I did the fight scene justice. Although I love to write them, I'm still learning. Criticisms are welcomed, of course.

MONSTER

Part 3: Spar (I)

With a battle cry, Elsword charged at me, straight sword held over his head. He swung in a diagonal arc from his upper left to his down right. It was an attempt to prevent my usual parry.

"You applied too much force."

I brought my curved sword up to meet his. But instead of clashing head on against it, I relaxed my wrist and let his blade slid against mine. I wouldn't dare stopping his strike directly. The sheer strength behind it was just beyond my level.

The force traveled through my arm when his blade met mine almost rendered my arm numb. But I pushed slightly, ignoring the slight pain -I had grown a tolerance to it after multiple spars with Elsword- and redirected his attack to my side. His blade passed by my right ear harmlessly as I twisted my body and slipped into his guard. Taking advantage of the additional force provided by the turning motion, I slammed my left elbow into his gut.

I couldn't tell if that hurt me or the kid more. The recoil wasn't pretty for me, but having a metallic arm hit his stomach didn't seem pleasant either.

Despite that, he recovered quite quickly and backed away to get more space for his swing.

I was faster.

Switching my grip to a reversed one, I _bolted_. Before he could get two meters backward, I had already been behind him.

A kick to the back of his knee forced him to kneel. Before he could properly react, my blade was pressed against his neck.

"Yield."

He raised both of his arm in the air after dropping his own practice sword. With a nod, I also let go of mine and pulled him up, wincing slightly at the combined weight of him and his gear.

"I lost again…"

Elsword mumbled under his breath, frustration obvious in his voice. I smiled and patted him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, you're doing fine."

"But I lost in seconds again! How could I fight against the demons like this? When I'm this weak?"

"Hmm...did I hear you implying I'm a random mook in their rank?"

My smile widened slightly as Elsword sputtered out quick apology. You're a good kid, Elsword, I thought as I waved his apology off. Keep being yourself.

"Anyway kid-" -I ignored his complaint completely- "-the reason why I won is because you're holding back. I don't think I can face you head on when you're serious, so stop underestimating yourself-" -I paused- "-kid."

He growled in annoyance but the glint in his eyes told me he was thankful. I shrugged. I was just pointing out fact. The kid could create **storms** and **sonic booms** with sheer strength alone. I wouldn't stand a chance.

Still, the kid smiled thankfully at me.

"Thanks, old man."

...I admitted I probably deserved it. That didn't stop a scowl from appearing on my face though. Elsword noticed it. An annoying smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah, whatever kid-"

I almost choked on my words and had to fake a short cough to hide it.

Elesis was walking to us with long strides, a practice sword modeled after her own claymore dragged behind her, its tip digging slightly into the dried leaves on the ground. She flashed Elsword a warm smile, to which he responded with his and a short greeting, then schooled her face into a mask of indifference on seeing me. Still, her eyes bore subtly into mine with cold malice, and there was a flash of phantom pain where she had struck me that night. I averted my eyes.

"Hello Little Bro...and Raven."

She couldn't fully mask the hatred in her voice as she said my name. Elsword didn't seem to catch on though, too busy waving and smiling at his sister.

The sounds of footsteps drew closer. A deep breath. I turned to face her and waited until she came close enough to greet her back. I saw a slight hint of displeasure on her face before the neutral face was back.

"Hello, Elesis."

The smile on my face didn't reach my eyes...maybe. I wasn't sure if my lips curled up enough to be considered a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

...I feel for those demons on the receiving end of Aisha's Blizzard Shower. This frost must've been what they felt before their eventual demise by gigantic ice spikes. Maybe I should make a shrine for them later. I heard those who died in agony wouldn't move on. Then again, they were demons. Who knows if that applies to them?

Point is, her glare was absolutely frosty. As was her tone. So much that the normally slightly dense Elsword (no offense to you, kid) picked it up.

"Eh…? Raven, Big Sis? What happened?"

My right arm shook. Subconsciously, I clenched my fingers around the hilt of my practice sword until my knuckles turned white. It took almost all of my willpower to keep my blank face on, let alone a smile.

Right now, Elesis could tell him everything. About that battle in Velder. About the lives I'd taken. And then, he'd hate me. Just like Elesis did. With every fibers of his being. And the others… beside Rena, no, including Rena, I don't think anyone could turn a blind eye to this.

And then I'd be alone.

It was as Eun said. I understood what it meant to be alone. And I feared it all the more. Without no one to support me… just like when I was left to die in that forest… and when I was locked in my own mind…

I was...hell, I was frightened.

"...Nothing. It's just some paperworks. After this kind of incident, there are always loads of those blasted thing."

I blinked and stared at Elesis, who was growling in annoyance. Elsword let out a snort. I blinked again and stared harder. Their conversation slipped my mind as I tried to comprehend her action.

Heavy footsteps and clinking chains broke my train of thought. Elsword was leaving the sparring field.

I turned to Elesis. There were so many things I wanted to ask her. Most of it about her recent action.

"...Thanks."

In the end, that was all I could say as she made to leave.

Elesis paused. I couldn't tell what she was thinking without seeing her facial expression, though I noticed her clenched hands. If I were to harbor a guess...maybe disgust? That, or anger. Because it was I who spoke.

...I averted my eyes. I shouldn't be staring at her bare back like this. Although most of it was covered by her long red hair, I still felt uncomfortable.

She still hadn't moved. Nor had she spoken a word.

It lasted for some times. I wondered if she had begun to regret covering me.

I didn't expect her to turn and face me. Her own practice sword was brought down from her shoulder and held diagonally to the ground, its tip digging slightly into the leaves on the ground.

"Spar with me."

My mind grounded to a halt. I couldn't believe in my ears.

"Wha-"

"Spar with me."

I...didn't expect this. The sheer surprise left my mind numb. But, although I was still reeling from the shock, I could pick up traces of...impatience(?) in her voice.

...Who was I to refuse her challenge?

Deciding to leave reasons behind for later thoughts, I entered a quick draw stance, with my body bent low, my hand resting on the hilt of my practice sword. Elesis took it as a form of agreement and also lowered her body, blade now held parallel to the ground.

Without any signal, we charged.

* * *

"To understand a swordman, you must first understand his sword."

It was one of the first things her father had taught her when she began to learn swordmanship. And it was also something she held onto, even after he passed away in that mission. Initially, Elesis regarded that statement with the skepticism and incomprehension of a child. She was, after all, only seven when her father had told her those , after months of traveling across the continent in search of her father, she began to see the inkling of truth in his words.

Every swordman has a way to express themselves through every stroke, conscious or otherwise. Their personality, their character, their thoughts...all of them could be read from how their blade was swung, or even their choice of weapon. Fast swings, overhead smashes, low slices, feints, each action exposed the wielder to those who looked. Elsword, how his righteousness and self-confidence declared through strong, high strikes. Penensio, pragmatism and loyalty sworn through short, reserver attacks...and his rune magic, of course. And she had heard tales of the frantic, almost beastlike swipes of the Blood Colonel.

In short, she could understand people best through how they fight.

That was why she demanded a spar of him.

Raven. The monster who had slain her father...as well as three hundreds Velder Knights in the renown Velder Massacre.

She had expected him to be a roaring berserker, who had been driven mad by power, or a maniac who enjoyed others' suffering.

The idea of a swordman with both regrets and unbending conviction had never crossed her mind.

Raven...was not what she expected. He was well-liked among the group led by her brother. He laughed, he talked, he ate just like a normal person did. It pissed her off. How dare he just lived on happily, knowing the sins he had committed?

That was before she had seen the will behind his golden -literally golden- eyes. Before she had heard the broken words he managed to make through his mangled jaws.

"Not...now...de...mons…"

She couldn't truly understand him. What drove him forward, what kept him together.

And now, she stood before him, blade held next to her waist. Maybe this time, she could understand the enigma known as Raven better.

* * *

The first swing almost became the last.

His sheer speed had taken her by surprise. Before she could take the second step, Raven had **blurred** and crossed the distance between them in a heartbeat. Only her honed instinct saved her from the finishing blow. It was still a close call for her. The tip of his blade grazed her nose as she leapt backward.

With his first move alone, Raven had nullified a large number of counterattacks. His speed meant spinning and smashing strike would be almost useless and would leave openings which he could easily exploit. It left her with short, fast strikes which wasn't her forte and completely unsuitable to her sword, which was an enormous training sword made to emulate her own claymore.

Her eyes narrowed at the same time a smirk appeared on her lips. Hefting her claymore up, she charged with a quick jab.

The riposte almost grazed her side. He had sidestepped the strike and countered with his own stab. She turned her blade sideway and slashed, which he dodged by crouching and lashed out with another stab. She took a step back, the tip of his sword barely missing her eyebrow, before re-engaging.

The following clash went almost the same as before. She tried to attack him, he either evaded or parried and countered, and she had to retreat.

He was drawing her strength, she realized. He kept his movement minimal while forcing her to expend her strength. His speed complimented his strategy nicely. It allowed him to exploit every single delay in her slash with precision. His thrusts always came close to grazing her. He also moved like a shadow, seemingly flickering while barely moving from his position.

Her smile widened. Oh how she wished to find a swordman as good as him sooner. Even though her main goal was to seek justice, she still wanted to find a good opponent to test the extent of her skill. The closest one was Penensio, and he was a magic knight with...above average sword skill, maybe slightly below Elsword's level.

She shifted both her grip and her stance. Excitement, the kind she rarely felt, if ever, fueled her strength as she hefted her sword and charged.

* * *

On hindsight, I should've noticed it sooner. The way her hands moved closer to the handguard, leaving most of her weapon's hilt bare or the slight relax of her wrist. Both of it should've alerted me to her plan had I seen it.

But I didn't notice. And I paid the price.

I staggered backward, air knocked out of my lungs after the painful shoulder slam I received from her.

She had parried my blade with her pommel. Using the momentum of her seemingly over-extended downward swing, she had slammed it against the flat side of my blade and sent it off course.

That...was risky and ridiculous. And also very effective. Not many could pull it off that easily, so not many expected it to be used against them, myself included.

Chest still throbbing in pain, I sidestepped a upward slash hastily and backed away. I was underestimating her. There was a reason why she was called Grand Master after all.

My fingers tightened around the hilt of my sword. Normally, it wouldn't be a good idea as my grip would become less flexible, but this was a special situation.

"Let's go."

Muttering to myself, I re-engaged, an excited smirk on my face.

The next moments, to me, were blurs. I didn't have the time to actually register the exact details. Everything was analyzed, reacted to and then discarded as new information flooded my mind. Background information, on the other hand, was kept. Things like terrain, position and such.

But there were things I could remember as clear as day. The way my heart beat, strong and hastily, pumping adrenaline throught my veins as my excitement reached its peak. How my sword tore through the air, still beautiful despite its inability to create streak of silver like my trusted saber always did. How our swords met each other, hers not with brute force as its size suggested but with elegance worthy of her title. The way we slipped into, and outside of, each other's range, and circled one another in a dance of blade.

My hand shook each time steel met steel. But I held on. I would not hold back now.

An upward slash was parried to my side. My blade was blocked by a pommel, and I caught her fist and denied her of her riposte. A swing slipped past my guard and clipped my hair just as my stab grazed her cheek. I pressed into her range and swung my sword upward, but then had to threw myself to the side to avoid a pommel coming at my face.

Elesis' face was red with excitement and exertion as she evaded my strikes and I hers. This close, I could hear her slightly labored but controlled breathing between the sound of clashing steel. A fire burnt brightly in her crimson eyes as she brought her sword around in short, quick swings that shouldn't have been possible with her stature and the blade's size.

She was devoted. She had done her best to hone her skill while following her own justice. I could feel that resolve in her strikes. Each of them firm and without a single hint of hesitation.

For a brief moment, I wondered what she had seen in my swipes. A quick jab forced me to abandon that thought and retaliated with a thrust of mine after sidestepping it.

Up. Down. Deflect. Thrust. Withdraw. Parry. Left. Up. Down. Right-

There was a sound of a bell. It was the sound signaling lunch time in this camp. It snapped me out of my concentration and caused me to freeze mid-action.

I ended up pressing against Elesis' body, my blade in mid-swing, my face so close to hers our nose almost touched.

And I couldn't even remember how I did it in the first place. The details were lost to me, probably discarded literally seconds before-

-Her blade came down in a crimson arc. I pressed mine against its flat side and caught its edge in my handguard. Supporting my sword with my left shoulder, I charged, twisting my sword and sliding it against the gigantic claymore before swinging it when she was in my range-

Never mind, I remembered it now. My hand shook from having to endure the full weight of her swing. I didn't notice it before, but dark spots was appearing in my vision. Served me right for skipping Rena's breakfast, I supposed. Didn't mean I regret it though. Screw carrots. Still, I needed something for my empty stomach soon, said my rational mind and growled my stomach.

...I couldn't look away.

She was too beautiful. Slightly dark skin glistened with sweat. Eyes shone with pride and inner fire. Chest pressed against my arm. Hasty and slightly shaky breaths shook her frame.

-Take me, Raven-

I let out a hasty gasp and recoiled as if being burnt. In a way, I was. Memories of gold-green hair and pale turquoise eyes appeared at the forefront of my mind. A smile, a laugh, a kiss.

What the hell was I thinking?!

Elesis had already shook off her battle spirit. There was no more fire in her eyes and she glared at me with eyes as cool as marbles. I couldn't see what she was thinking. Maybe her anger had gone all the way past disgust and into dismissal. Maybe not. My mind was still reeling in shock and anger at myself. I wasn't thinking straight.

I needed to get away. Right now.

"Tell...tell Rena I'll eat later."

I breathed the words out, barely loud enough for her to hear. I wasn't sure if she did. I still couldn't look at her.

After that, I bolted like a coward. Leaves rustled under my feet in accusation as I half ran, half stumbled back to my tent.


End file.
